


When your friends are idiots...

by JustantotherGabrielle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, I wrote it in about an hour, M/M, Party, it's cute and fluffy, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustantotherGabrielle/pseuds/JustantotherGabrielle
Summary: The party was loud. Too loud. Nico just had to escape it. How could he even agree on going here in the first place? But then he was running away with Will hand in hand and all he could ever dream of became trueAka Solangelo fluffy college au
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	When your friends are idiots...

The party was loud. Too loud. Nico just had to escape it. How could he even agree on going here in the first place? Damn Hazel's puppy eyes and Percy's persuading.

He was currently hiding at the balcony on the second floor of the Stoll's house. The twins were throwing “the biggest party of the year” so Nico's friends made him go. It's gonna be fun, they said. You'll enjoy it, they said. We could even find you some cute guy to date, they said. As if they didn't know about his crush on Will…

“Hey, Nico!” The said blond appeared behind him. Well, speaking of the devil, as they say.

“Um, hey, Will,” Nico answered awkwardly. Gods, he really didn't want to deal with his feelings for his best friend right now. He had some drinks earlier because he wouldn't be able to live through the party for so long and he was scared he could stop making sure to not say anything stupid. But Will clearly didn't see Nico's tension and calmly sat next to Nico on the bench.

“So… why exactly are you hiding here and not down there with your friends?” Will asked. Nico knew he was kidding so he just gave him the most dubious look. Will chuckled at that. “Yeah, okay, I know.”

“But why are you hiding here? I mean, you're the party guy.”

“I don't even know. It was just kinda exhausting,” he shrugged. “And I also saw you going here so I thought you might like some company,” he added after a beat.

“You- you didn't have to. I don't mind being alone,” Nico protested.

“I know. But I… I wanted to. I guess you can't be the party guy all the time,” Will grinned. They sat in silence for a while after this. Nico didn't mind though. Will was that type of guy with who you could just be silent and it wouldn't be awkward. That's why Nico liked to be friends with him. He was just so easy to be around. With most of the people, he had to pretend something non-stop but with him it was different. Of course, it wasn't that bad with his other friends like Jason or Hazel or Reyna but Will was still the best.

“What are you thinking about?” Will asked suddenly.

“Nothing,” Nico blushed.

“Don't lie. I almost heard those circuits working.” Will laughed. Nico slammed him into the arm but he had to smile a bit too. Because Will's laugh was just so adorable it made him feel light-headed. They settled back to the silence again. But it didn't last long. In a sudden wave of confidence, Nico decided to tell Will right now. He had no idea why and also why did he think it was a good idea since the question; 'what can I lose?' didn't apply. Because he had a lot to lose. The best friend he ever had for example.

“Will?”

“Mhm?”

“I need to tell you something. I- I-” he didn't get further. Because in that exact moment his shitty friends lead by Leo the biggest idiot Valdez stormed to the balcony. Percy and Jason were yelling something while Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth were just smiling devilishly. Nico didn't notice Reyna or Frank being part of this.

“Heyyy guys!” Percy yelled to Nico's ear. It seemed like he had drunk more than enough. Fortunately, they were all adults, so there won't be any legal problems with it. But there certainly would be dead friends problems with it. Because that's exactly what Nico wanted to do right now. Kill all of them. Or maybe send a skeleton army after them. What a shame he didn't have any magical powers. He could really use them right now.

“We noticed you were both missing so we decided to go check on you. If you weren't… you know… doing something inappropriate.” Percy wiggled his eyebrows at them. That made Will hide his face in his hands and Nico's desire to punch someone grew even stronger.

“So… What were you two doing here? Hidden from everyone, just the two of you…” Leo looked like he had way too much fun with it.

“That's none of your business,” Nico hissed.

“Oh, our little Italian is getting angry,” Leo mocked him. He was definitely most drunk.

“Hey, let's get out of here,” Will whispered quietly, so _so_ quietly it made Nico shiver down to his spine, to his ear.

Nico had no idea how are they gonna escape this but he still nodded. Will grabbed his hand and quickly got up from the bench. The two of them pushed through Nico's friends and then started to run. They run the stairs down in a rush, while they heard confused voices behind them. But neither of them looked back. Will dragged Nico through the crowd and suddenly they were at the front door. Will shot Nico a questioning look and when he nodded they opened the door and left the party.

Nico had no idea what was happening, how did they escape or how did they get out but here they were, running hand in hand down the street in the middle of the night with the summer wind blowing through their hair and he was so _happy_ it was possible he would explode. So instead he started laughing and Will joined him. And at that moment Nico really thought he would explode with happiness. He didn't remember ever being this happy. But it felt so _right_ he let it go.

After a few moments, they were both running out of breath so they stopped at the corner of some street. Nico honestly had no clue where they were but it didn't matter. Because Will was with him and he was still holding his hand and they were so close and the night was so magical and and and…

“Damn.” Will looked like he's gonna pass out any second.

“You good?” Nico asked concerned.

“Yeah I…,” he gulped loudly, “I'll be in a second. It's just,” another pause for a breath, “It's just that I don't usually run through the streets in the middle of the night and laughing like an idiot.”

“But it was your idea.”

“And it was a good one. I mean, we escaped them, didn't we? And now you can finish what you wanted to tell me earlier.” Shit. Nico managed to forget about what he was doing before his friends interrupted them.

“I- That was… It was nothing important,” he tried to back up from the fatal confession.

“Oh? it sounded pretty important to me. But if you don't want to tell me now you don't have to. I'm gonna tell you something instead,” Will stated.

Nico tilted his head and looked at him expectantly.

“I'm an idiot,” the blonde boy blurted out. “And yeah, I know you're gonna say you already knew but I'm an even bigger idiot than you think. But I can't tell you why because then you'd probably hate me.”

“I would never hate you,” Nico whispered softly. Will turned those big blue eyes of his at him. He looked a bit surprised. But there was something in those eyes. Something so pretty and so hopeful. Nico wanted to kiss him so badly at that moment.

“But you would. You would if you knew that I pray every day you would look at me and see how I feel towards you, if you knew what I dream about at night, if you knew that I'm the biggest idiot in the world because I fell in love with my best friend.”

“I- You- What?” Nico's head was so blank right now and he couldn't think properly. Did Will just said he loved him?

“Fuck. I said that out loud, didn't I?” Will looked like a deer in highlights.

“I guess you did.” Nico couldn't stop the corners of his mouth lifting. He slowly got closer to Will so he could feel his breath on his lips. He smiled even wider and then he just couldn't resist anymore and sealed the gap between them. Will stood still for a second but then he melted to the kiss. His lips were so soft and warm and his hand at Nico's hips felt so right he swore he never felt so good.

His mind went deliciously blank and all he could think about was Will, the most beautiful boy who was right in his arms. Nico let go of Will's hand he was still holding and let it trail to the blonde locks he wanted to tug so many times. So he did it. And it made Will squeal so pretty Nico made a note to do it again sometimes. When they had to pull away for a breath they were both grinning.

“I guess I'm an idiot too,” Nico whispered.

“Yeah. I guess so. But you know what? You're my idiot,” Will mumbled and pulled Nico for another kiss.


End file.
